


flushed cheeks and snowy kisses

by thisrighteousland



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Snow, Winter, and cliches, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisrighteousland/pseuds/thisrighteousland
Summary: Kara and Lena spend a winter day at the park.ORan extremely fluffy soft snow-inspired one-shot to satisfy your supercorp needs





	flushed cheeks and snowy kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i have been snowed in all day and i felt really inspired to write some adorable supercorp snow fun. enjoy!

Snowflakes silently fell on their coats as they strolled through the park slowly, soft smiles on their faces. Kara loved snow, the sound of it, the feel of it. She took in the white, tall pine trees around her, the frozen lake, birds fluttering around the bird feeders put up for cold times as these. She risked a quick glance to her right, where Lena was walking next to her. Immediately, she was struck by the way the brightness of the snow lit up Lena’s face, and most stunningly, her eyes, the emerald looking more dazzling than ever. Kara noticed how the tip of her nose had turned red and she was shaking just the slightest.

“Are you cold?” she asked, mild concern in her voice. Lena turned her face towards Kara, an amused look on her face.

“You’re not? It’s literally freezing,” she chuckled, knowing full well that Kara could be walking around in a shirt and shorts without feeling anything.

Their arms bumped together a few times, fingers touching lightly through thick gloves. Lena might be cold, but she felt a warmth spread through her whole body as she mimicked Kara’s smile, eyes twinkling, cheeks flushed.

“Do you want my jacket?” Kara offered, feeling brave. She knew that suggesting this had flirtatious undertones on Earth, and maybe she was feeling a little brave just now. The thought of seeing Lena in her clothes made her feel giddy.

“I don’t think I can fit it over my own clothes, to be honest,” Lena replied wittily. “Maybe we could go get some coffee? Something that’ll warm us up?”

Kara nodded enthusiastically, her ponytail bouncing up and down a little. Lena couldn’t help the affectionate smile tugging at her lips, the flutter in her stomach making her feel like she could concur the world right now.

They walked to the café in the park, talking softly about their day, letting the snow fall onto their noses. It had been a long time since Lena felt this at peace. The past weeks had been stressful, and she hadn’t seen Kara all that much. Missing her bubbly friend had become a constant whenever she was alone in her office, alone in her apartment, alone in business meetings. She knew she was falling for Kara, but she couldn’t help herself – and so she just let it happen. It had been a while since she had felt something so positive and pure; all she wanted to do was wallow in it, no matter if it would lead to anything.

Lena ordered an espresso, while Kara got the biggest, most sugary hot drink that was available, adding some extra marshmallows and sprinkles to top it off. Lena was still cold, but she knew how much Kara loved the scenery of a winter landscape, so she proposed to sit outside on one of the benches by the lake. After clearing off the snow, they sat down, thighs touching (“to keep each other warm”), sipping their drinks contently.

“I really love this weather,” Kara sighed after a while. “I wish we had it back on Krypton. It imagine it would’ve been so much fun to have snowball fights and sleigh down hills as a kid.”

“I wouldn’t know, to be fair,” Lena replied, a conflicted look in her eyes. “Lex and I weren’t really allowed to do such things. We didn’t own sleighs or anything of the sort. We mostly stayed inside and played chess by the fire when we got snowed in.”

Kara turned towards Lena, catching her eyes. “Want to do it?”

Lena’s eyes widened, confused. “Do what?”

“Have a snowball fight, silly.” Kara’s eyes glistened a little, already getting up. “You done?” she asked, plucking Lena’s cup out of her hand as she nodded, and throwing them in the bin. She quickly scooped up a bit of snow from the top of the bin, balled it up and threw it at Lena as she spun back around in one swift motion. The snow hit Lena on the shoulder.

“Ow!” she yelled out dramatically, gripping her shoulder with a barely-hidden smile on her face. “That’s not fair, you can throw them a lot harder than me.”

“You know I wouldn’t hurt you, whiny. Now get up and play!”

Lena was quick to her feet, making a ball of her own, and she threw it somewhere in the direction of Kara, missing her by about two metres.

Kara doubled up laughing as the snowball landed in front of her. “Wow, Lena,” she hiccupped through her laughter, “I know you haven’t done this before but that was just awful.”

“You think? Watch this,” Lena proclaimed, as she picked up a bunch of snow and threw it at Kara, not even making a ball. The pack of snow hit Kara in the chest, her laughter quickly muffled by a sharp inhale. Her mouth fell open in feigned shock.

“Now you’re really finished,” she said with a playful, dangerous tone, getting her next hit ready. The two spent a couple minutes throwing snow at each other, some snowballs more successful than others, until Kara filled her hands with snow, preparing for the critical hit.

Staring Lena down determinedly, she walked up to the woman slowly but surely. With every step she took, Lena looked more panicked, trying to figure out what Kara was planning. When she was just a few steps away from Lena, Kara lunged forward and smeared the snow in her hands all over Lena’s face, toppling both of them over in the process. A mess of snow and giggles, they rolled around in the thick softness, their winter coats covered in white, their faces streaming with tears from the cold and the happiness.

As they both fell onto their backs alongside each other, they looked the other in the eyes, cheeks cold against the ground, not caring for a second. Lena felt so warm, so loved; she would gladly lie here for hours if it meant she could shamelessly stare into Kara’s bright blue eyes through her snow-speckled glasses.

“Thanks,” she whispered, “for doing this. You make me really happy.”

Kara’s eyes scrunched adorably as she smiled at the compliment. She scooted closer and reached out towards Lena, grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers despite their thick gloves making it almost impossible. Her heartrate picked up. They were so close to each other, she could feel Lena’s quick breaths on her face. Lena’s glance dropped from her eyes to her lips for just a fraction of a second, and Kara couldn’t stop the impulse to wet her lips slightly with the tip of her tongue. Her breath hitched uncontrollably when she noticed Lena coming closer, their faces mere inches apart, her eyes dropping down again, oh god, she thought, this is it, this is the moment, here it comes-

“Ow!” Kara exclaimed as a giant block of snow fell down from the branches above them, hitting her right in the face and momentarily burying her. As she clawed her way through the coldness, she heard Lena laughing so hard, she had to suck in big breaths in between.

“Oh my god! Stop laughing! That kinda hurt, you know!”

“I’m so sorry, darling, but that was the funniest thing I have seen in a long time,” Lena managed to squeak out. Kara sat up, still wiping snow from her face, as she looked down at Lena who was having the time of her life. She would do anything for her, Kara realised; she would gladly take a ton of snow in her face every day if it meant making Lena happy.

“Let me help,” Lena said, still chuckling slightly, as she picked Kara’s glasses off her nose and tried to wipe them clean with her sweater. She slid them back onto her nose with care, catching her eyes once again, every fibre in her body fluttering with giddiness and love. They both scrunched their noses at each other, and Lena knew she had found home in Kara.

Suddenly, Kara’s phone started chiming, the ringtone familiar to Lena; the DEO needed Supergirl. Lena knew their moments of blissful happiness would end soon, and she felt a sadness already enveloping her heart.

“You have to go,” she stated, unable to hide her disappointment. Kara knit her eyebrows together, annoyed at the disturbance. She put up a finger as if to tell Lena to wait as she picked up her phone.

The phone call was short, Kara’s frown deepening with each sentence Alex uttered. Lena couldn’t hear what she was saying, but she knew Alex wouldn’t call on Supergirl unless it was serious.

“It’s no big deal,” Lena said after Kara hung up and offered her an apologetic look. “Go save the world, my hero,” she added, just to incite a smile from Kara.

They got up, wiping their coats and pants off, both unsure what to say. Kara really didn’t want this to end – this being the best first date that wasn’t a date she had ever had. She wanted to stay with Lena, scoot closer, hold her hand, stare into her eyes. Just as she was about to say something, Lena started talking.

“Thank you for today, I had so much fun.” Lena talked in a hushed tone, sounding almost shy. She had trouble meeting Kara’s eyes, keeping them pointed at the ground. Kara took her hand carefully, tugging Lena a little closer.

“It was great. I’m so happy we got to experience a real snowball fight,” Kara chuckled. She kept trying to capture Lena’s look, but Lena didn’t budge.

“Hey,” Kara whispered, lifting Lena’s chin with her gloved hand. As their eyes met, electricity ran down Kara’s spine, and she made the boldest decision she had ever made in her life. It’s now or never, she thought to herself – you can do this.

Slowly, allowing the brunette a way out, she brought her face closer to Lena’s, never breaking eye contact. Their breathing came in short bursts, both of them nervous as ever. Kara let her hand slide up from Lena’s chin to cover her cheek, a deep blush immediately following the motion.

“Can I kiss you, Lena?” Kara whispered again, their lips so close, Lena had to keep herself from giggling at the tickle of Kara’s breath against her mouth. She smiled timidly, eyes overflowing with love as she nodded once, barely visible, knowing Kara would notice anyway.

And as their lips met for the first time, Kara’s heart imploded, overcome with emotions, and she heard Lena’s do the exact same thing. A whirlwind of love and contentment travelled through their bodies, coursing through their veins, jumping from Lena to Kara and back by their connected lips. Lena couldn’t help herself from smiling, a laugh escaping her lips as she felt Kara do the exact same thing. She held Kara’s free hand as they kissed, soft and loving, careful and caring.

Their foreheads met as they released the kiss, looking each other in the eye shyly. Kara let a giggle escape her lips, threading her glove in Lena’s snow-sprinkled hair.

“I love you, Lena,” she said with a sigh, not caring about the consequences those words might bring along. She loved Lena, she did – and she wanted her to know that, she wanted everyone to know it. She was so sure of it, that Lena was the one that made her happy, and that she could make Lena happy. She loved Lena – it was all she knew.

Lena felt her heart grow impossibly large, tears in her eyes as she gladly took in the words. Feeling like she could do anything right now, she kissed Kara quickly, not wanting to relent to the world just yet.

“I love you so much, Kara,” she whispered back, and everything fell into place.

Whatever happened now, whatever came next – they could handle it all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @llenalvthor


End file.
